Mega Man's NEW Power!
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Only one question remains: good or bad?


20XX was a peaceful year for Mega Man, where for once in his life he did not have to foil the evil Dr. Wily's plans. Yet despite being so happy and joyfully, as well as being in the prime of his youth, he was a bored robot.

"Dr. Light! I'm bored, is there something I can do today that involves shooting things?" whined Mega Man in a tone not unlike that of a little girl.

"Mega, please call me Daddy, I've told you this before. I built you so I am your father after all." said Dr. Light with conviction, as his feelings had just been hurt real bad.

"Ok 'Daddy', but you still didn't answer my question. Is there anything to do?" complained Mega Man with a shrill voice that could shred any normal man's ears to pulp. Dr. Light had been forced to endure this for the last 6 years, and his 5th hearing aid was beginning to wear out on him.

"Well, Mega Man, can't you just enjoy the peace and quiet that YOU helped bring? Is that not enough for you, huh? Why do you always have the need to shoot things anyways, isn't that a bit psychopathic?" questioned the brilliant Dr. Light.

"No old man! I can't just squander my youth like this! I gotta go out and live! Push myself to the limit before I become old and unable to!" said Mega Man as he tore of the shirt he was wearing, showing off his young, fit, and active young body to the doctor.

"Mega please put a shirt on before I do those bad things to you again. And regardless, you are a robot! You can't age really, so there's no worry of growing old and gross like me." said Dr. Light, comforting his robotic child.

"Sorry daddy, I dunno... I just got an itchy trigger finger today for some reason. I don't want to bottle up my emotions and let lose on a school like the last time." said a sulking Mega Man.

Then, Dr. Light got an idea.

"Well... If you're feeling so keen on some target practice, I think I can find you a bot you can kill with no consequences. After all, the society that we live in doesn't value robot lives in the same ways that humans do!" said Dr. Light, and in a flash Mega Man perked up and got ready to head on another adventure.

Some time later, Mega Man headed by an abandoned warehouse by the docks of the city. Dr, Light had told Mega that an evil, spare robot of the late Dr. Wily was hiding in the warehouse.

"Finally, it's time to show this scum bot what I'm really made of!" said Mega Man to himself in anticipation. He converted his arm into his trademark Mega Buster and began charging his shot up.

Then, from behind Mega came a big hulking bot. His arms alone dwarfed the young child bot. Mega Man, however, was not afraid. He had defeated far greater foes than this loser who thought that living in an abandoned warehouse was a good idea.

"Hahaha! You really think you stand a chance? I am the famous Mega Ma-" Mega Man began before being slammed against a wall.

Mega Man was not intimidated by this show of strength, and countered with a rebuttal, a rebuttal of guns that is. He blasted every part of the menace's body but to no avail. Not even his charge shot or the infamous Metal Blades worked at all.

"Oh no! I'm way in over my head now! I'm toast!" said Mega Man, whimpering as he cried robot tears.

Now the gargantuan bot stood over him, and lifted his arms to give a finishing blow.

"Go ahead and finish me of you big jerk!" cried Mega Man. The big robot froze.

"Jerk? That's not very nice..." said the big robot, as tears began to flow into his eyes as well. Mega Man then got an idea.

"Yeah, tubby, a jerk! What are you going to do about it, cry home to your mommy?" taunted Mega Man

"As a matter of fact, I am!" said the big robot, now sobbing as he ran with great speed out of the warehouse.

Now that Mega Man had defeated the robot (emotionally), he deserved a reward. The only reward worthy of such a heroic mega man. He was given the powers of the robot he defeated. Mega Man equipped it to test it out a little bit.

He drew his gun in an epic fashion. Upon firing his gun, he was surprised when nothing came out. Instead he felt something within himself, as if something was about to burst forth, and something did. His clothes.

Mega Man was now a REAL man, a naked one. Mega Man was mortified upon discovering his own nudity.

"Oh goodness me! How can I get home now?" said Mega Man. He tried to see if the weapon could give him back his clothes, but unfortunately it only goes one way.

Mega Man had only one option left but to call his dog Rush to pick him up and fly him back to Dr. Light's lab without being detected. Rush soon came when he was summoned, and began laughing hysterically when he saw Mega Man's naked body and embarrassment.

Mega Man did not take this lightly and began to kick his dog out of anger.

"Shut up you stupid dog! Don't forget whose in charge here! Now fly me back to the doctor before things get bad." said Mega Man through his teeth. Rush obeyed like the good dog that he was and soon Megan Man arrived back home.

Dr. Light was surprised when he saw Mega Man, as he crashed through the window and landed face first on the floor.

"Mega Man, you got this glass everywhere! And just after I got it replaced too. Also, I like your new style!" said Dr. Light.

"Daddy, it's horrible! That robot gave me a power up and now I'm just stuck naked like this!" said Mega Man, showing of his naked body to doctor just so he would get the point.

"It's not so bad Mega Man, being naked can be fun. Besides, it's not as embarrassing when you don't have a... uh, thing." said Dr. Light.

"A thing? What's that doc?" said a puzzled Mega Man.

Just then, Mega Man's sister Roll burst through the door.

"Hey guys! I'm finally back from the foreign exchange school in China! I can wait to tell you all about it!" said an excited Roll.

"Not now Roll!" Barked Dr. Light "anyways, as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I guess I never did teach you and Roll the birds and the bees. If only Roll was here now so I could tell the both of you about it."

"Well, you could always just tell me now if you feel like it." Mega Man said with a curious wink.

"Ugh, fine... I guess I can." said Dr. Light, pulling up a chair.

Dr. Light spent the rest of the afternoon explaining the birds and the bees to Megan Man, and also Roll who just happened to start listening also. The both listened for hours, learning about the beauty of natural life. It was a facsinating, and all of a sudden, many traumatic moments in Mega's life made much more sense.

"Wow, how educational! I wish I was a real human so I had to deal with all that stuff!" said Mega

"Well, too bad. You're robots so none of that applies to you." said Dr. Light.

"Then why did you tell us all that?" asked Roll

"Look, it's a long story of how we got here. I'm tired so I'm just going to have a nap." said Dr. Light as he left for his bedroom.

"Darn it, I still don't see how this fixes my problem!" said a sad and still nude Mega Man.

"Aww, chill out bro! Not all problems need fixing. Just be a confident robot and you'll be beautiful to everybody. I for one think that you look pretty cute like that." said the ever charming Roll.

Mega Man continued to sulk. He was cursed to be naked forever, and there was nothing he could do about it and worst of all, nobody cared. All he could do now was live in the shame and humiliation of being a naked freak.

However, as it turned out, nobody really cared about robot nudity. Robots were subhuman, like animals, and animals didn't wear clothes.

"Wow, so I could've been naked all this time? Sweet!" said Mega Man, who had finally learned to live in one with nature and with nakedness. Him, as well as Dr. Light, lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
